Cornered
by SilverXitalli
Summary: These are random little stories that came to mind. I hope you enjoy them. :3 Mostly Sebastian and Ciel
1. Chapter 1

-ok so this is just a little drabble thing that came to my (messed up) mind.

This is my first thing im uploading to this site so im kinda nervous...ahahaha...haha..ha *ahem*

Anyway I hope you can manage to enjoy!

Afternoon

Frantic, quick footsteps echoed throughout the hall as Ciel ran. His heart was racing and his mind desperate with worry. Ciels pants came in quick, short breaths.

'What's wrong with him?! What happened?! I didn't do anything...' he thought to himself.

After a mintute or two of sprinting, he slowed his pace to a halt. Ciel leaned on the wall for support as he tried to regain his breath. He hadn't ran like that for a long time. His knees shook with fear and exaustion. Gradually, his breaths became regular and his mind evened out.

"This is absurd, Sebastian wouldn't be so foolish as to hurt me..."

He briefly thought back to what had taken place just minutes ago. Sebastain had been acting different for a few days, but it wasn't until today that he truly startled the young earl. Ciels heart skipped a beat as he remembered the chilling gaze Sebastain gave him. The next thing he knew, Sebastain had lunged at him. Ciel shook his head, wanting to rid himself of the memory. His legs lightly trembled.

'It must have been my imagination. Perhaps it was the tea he gave me this all, it did taste a bit peculiar.'

Ciel continued to walk down the hallway, calmly this time. He decided it was needed to go to his study, considering he had a lot of paperwork to finish. However...Ciel still felt uneasy. He furrowed his eyebrows in annoyance.

'I feel so stupid. But if it was the tea, then it's Sebastian's fault, not mine. That idiot.' he thought.

"Hmph" Ciel grunted to himself.

Just as he was passing another corridor, something caught his eye. Disrupting his thoughts, Ciel halted and lifted his head to stare down the long corridor. He didn't see anything. However, just before he was about to continue walking, Ciels ears were disturbed greatly when a deep, mischievious chuckle invaded the hallway. Ciel's eyes widened in alarm but he kept his composure.

"Who's there? Sebastain is that...you?"

The only response Ciel recived was another chuckle, louder this time. Ciel took a step back and shouted,

"Sebastian, if that's you, stop this foolishness now! It's not funny!"

Right after he finished his sentence, there was silence. Ciel relaxed, only lightly. All the while keeping his eyes fixed on the hallway. He gritted his teeth in anger, however, that anger turned to fear as soon as he saw the glowing crimson eyes staring back at him. He froze. He stopped breathing. It seemed as if time had stopped itself. And then all at once, laughter rang out loudly, echoing in the halls. Ciel gasped and jumped back.

"W-what are you doing?! Whats wrong with you?! Ciel spat out quickly.

Before Ciel knew it, he saw Sebastian briskly walking towards him at the end of the halllway. His face said it all. The mishievious look on his face and his glowing eyes screamed that he meant harm.

"There you are..." Sebastian whispered.

Ciel backed up into the wall, terrified. He shuddered before he dashed down a different hallway. This time with more adrenaline. He ran with full effort, fear driving him to his top speed. He huffed loudly and his lungs burned. His heart strained with the waves of fear striking it. He didn't make it far when he heard the familiar deep chuckle. But this time, to Ciels horror, in front of him. Sebastain appeared at the end of the hallway again, smiling. Ciel gasped and shrieked as he dug his heels into the carpet, whipping his head around, and then dashed back the other direction.

"S-stop it!" Ciel yelled without turning back. He swung his arms, and forced his whole body to get away. Subconciously, he headed towards his room. At one point, he felt Sebastians hand graze his back. Ciels heart almost popped out then and there out of terror. His breathing became more eratic and desperate as he neared the door leading to his bedroom. Ciel reached for the doorknob and wrenched it open, closing it behind him just as quickly as he had opened it. He locked the door in desperation and backed away from it. He could still hear the maniac laugh echoing in his ear and the glowing crimson eyes plaguing his vision.

'Locking the door won't do anything...' Ciel thought to himself weakly.

Ciel watched the door in anticipation, waiting for Sebastian to burst through the door. But he never came. Ciel hid in the corner of the room trembling. Tears formed at the corners of his eyes, but he refused to let them fall.

"Stop...just stop...leave me alone. Don't look at me..." Ciel quietly whispered to himslef.

He was too afraid to get up and open the door. So he remained in the corner, hugging his knees. As hours passed, Ciels eyelids felt sleep calling him. Slowly, but gradually he lowered his head into his knees. He sealed his eyes shut and welcomed the darkness. He just wanted to get away. As Ciel drifted off to sleep, his body becaame numb. At last, Ciel felt at peace. However, the peace was broken when Ciel heard a echoing voice.

"Young Master...it's time for you to awake."

Ciels body tensed up, not liking the fact that he had been disturbed. He slowly opened his eyes, only to be greeted with deep, red ones.

"You've been sleeping for awhile, master. Earlier, you were even thrashing in your sleep. Were the nightmares bothering you again?" Sebastian asked slowly.

Ciel groaned as he sat up. He felt the soft sheets around him. He was in bed, not on the floor in the corner of the room. Ciel rubbed his forhead and wiped dry tears from his face.

'It was just a nightmare...' he thought, shaking his head, but greatly relieved.

Ciel looked at Sebastian with tired eyes.

"Master?" Sebastian questioned again.

This time Ciel responded.

"Yes...they were bothering me again." Ciel said slowly blinking at him.

Sebastian smiled.

DONE!

Omg I had to write this twice cause my idiotic laptop crashed and deleted the whole thing! AHHHG!

But it's done now yay!

I hope you enjoyed. :3

PLEASE review and tell me what you thought of it, even if its short.

Thanks for reading! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Sooo I had nothing to do and so I thought to add to this little story.

lol who knows where it will go?

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLACK BUTLER.

Well, lets see where this thing goes...

Enjoy...

Chapter 2

Ciel scrunched his nose and opened his mouth slightly before letting out a sneeze.

"ACHOUhhh...!"

Ciel gagged as he reached for a tissue and started coughing. His eyes were puffy and his nose was a throbbing red.

'Why did I have to get sick now? I haven't had a cold like this in a long time...' he thought to himself.

Ciel laid his head back on his pillow as he breathed through his mouth and coughed slightly. Each time he sneezed, it felt like it was gettting worse. Ciel turned his gaze to the door when he heard the knocking.

"Master, I have brought some medicine for you." a voice spoke beyond the door.

*cough* "Come in, Sebastian" Ciel replied hoarsley, recognizing Sebastian's voice.

As Sebastian opened the door and brought in the medicine, Ciel sat up. He attempted to clear his barred throat only to trigger another coughing fit. After he had stopped, Ciel inhaled a shaky breath.

"Master, you sound horrible" Spoke Sebastian with a slight smile.

Ciel slowly turned his head and half glared at Sebastian.

"Just give me the medicine already." Ciel said with exasperation.

"Of course Master..." Sebastian moved to get the medicine.

As Sebastian poured the right amount into a small cup he spoke again.

"Its been almost two weeks you've had this cold. I must say, this is the worst you've had it."

Ciel stared at Sebastian with a blank expression.

"Yes, I think your right..." Ciel spoke calmy. He coughed again.

Just as Sebastian moved to hand the medicine to Ciel, Ciel's eyes widened. It all happened too fast. Ciel gasped, feeling a sneeze coming on before he could do anything. His head drew back involunteerly before lurching back forward.

"ACK...uuuh...!"

Ciel's eyes were downcast to his lap. He sniffed and coughed before he lifted his head back up slowly. Ciel widened his eyes at what he saw before him. There Sebastian was, stopped in the middle of his movement to hand the medicine over. His eyes were closed and his mouth was in a firm, straight line. But all over his face, was Ciel's snot. It oozed down Sebastian's face. Ciel only stared, his face starting to become red out of embarassment.

"Uhh..." Ciel started but never finished.

Sebastain slowly reached into a pocket and brought out a hankerchief, then began to clear his face of the snot dripping off of it. Ciel remained speechless. When Sebastian had finished, he slowly opened his eyes.

'Well...that was disgusting' Sebastain thought to himself.

Sebastain looked at his master. He had snot on his face as well.

"Master, your face is a mess..." Sebastian moved to clean it off.

By now, Ciels face was a tomatoe. He was embarrased beyond measure. Never before had he sneezed snot out onto someone's face. He sat rigid, not making the effort to move as he allowed Sebastian to clear his face. Sebastian gave an amused smile at Ciel's expression. Once he finished, he drew his hand back. Sebastian's other hand was still holding the medicine.

"Master, you should take your medicine now" he held it out for Ciel to take.

Ciel stared at the medicine in silence, still embarassed.

'Just pretend nothing happened, and take it!' Ciel yelled mentally at himself.

Shakily, and slowly, Ciel reached out and took the medicine. He lifted it to his face and inhaled its scent. He snorted at its strong smell. He brought it to his lips and paused, before tilting it and pouring it into his mouth. The medicine was so strong, it burned like a cool acid down Ciel's throat.

"Uck!" Ciel gagged out loud, but managed to get it down. "That was repulsive!"

"It will help you feel better, Master" Sebastian spoke calmy, but with a glint of amusement in his eyes.

"It better" Ciel shuddered. He leaned his head back on his pillow.

Sebastian took the cup and asked,

"Do you need anything else, Master?"

"No, Im fine." Ciel coughed again.

Sebastian walked to the door and opened it but stopped.

"Are you sure you don't need anymore...tissues?" Sebastian smirked to himself.

Ciels eyes widened at that. The embarassment returning full speed. He gritted his teeth and rolled over so his back was facing Sebastain.

"No, now leave me be. I need to sleep." Ciel said still embarassed but trying to sound harsh.

Sebastian chuckled "Alright then, young master."

He finally walked out and shut the door behind him. Ciel breathed a sigh of relief.

'Finally...some peace alone.' he thought tiredly.

Ciel was just about to drift off to sleep when he felt another tickle in his nose. He subconciously sat up, scrunching up his face.

"Ah...Ah...ACKCHUuuu!"

'uhhhg...not again' he thought to himself, annoyed.

Ciel sat there for momemt in silence. He uttered a growl of frustration.

"Uhhg, Sebastian! I need a tissue!"

Awww...poor Ciel got a cold.

And then he sprayed Sebastian with snot! MUHAHAhAh!

*AHEM*

Thanks for reading and please leave a review! :3


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so no ideas were coming to me until now. I was having a bit of writers block. Any of you reading this, even if you have an idea that you think would be cool, feel free to review, or message me! Im always open to other peoples ideas :) Also I go back to school tomorrow, so I most likely will not be putting up stories on here that often. When I do put them up, they most likely will be on the weekends. My teachers always give out gallons of HW.

Anyway, please enjoy... :3

* * *

The afternoon sun shone down clearly as Ciel walked calmy down the pavement. It was rare that he had a day like this to just do nothing. He had no paper work, or errands to run by the city. After all, it had been awhile since he went on a walk like this.

"It's still boring.." Ciel thought out loud.

It was Sebastian that had suggested that he go on walk in the first place. Being in a passive mood, Ciel went along with the suggestion without a word. He didn't know what to do with himself. There was always playing chess, but he would always win. Especially if it was with one of the servants. Ciel stopped to gaze at some flowers. Yes, they were pretty, but it's not like they fascinated Ciel. He continued his pace and saw Finny working in the garden. Finny eventually saw the young master and waved with a smile.

"Hello young master!" Finny greeted cheerfully.

Ciel nodded in acknowledgement.

"Hello..." He replied.

Finny smiled as he returned his attention back to the garden.

'Its not often the young master takes a walk like that! It's so good to see him.' Finny thought happily.

Ciel walked on quietly, just observing but with the same monotone expression.

"I think i'll head back now" Ciel stated with a sigh.

As he was turning around, his thoughts were interrupted by a noise.

*MEOW!*

"hm...?"

Ciel turned back and saw what had made the noise. It was a cat. Ciel stared at it before turning away again.

*MEOW*

This time, Ciel ignored it. But the cat was persistent. It trotted after Ciel, staring up at him.

Ciel looked down at it.

"what do you want? Go away." Ciel said plainly.

*MEOW!*

The cat pawed at Ciels leg, scratching it a little.

*MEOW*

"I said go away! I have nothing for you!' Ciel said annoyed.

He quickened his pace with a furrow of his eyebrows. Taking longer strides and heading back to the door of the manor. The cat still followed and kept up with Ciel. It meowed multiple times, only to be ignored again. When Ciel was nearing the door, the cat leapt onto the back of his blazer. Ciel's eyes widened and he let out a shout.

"Get off me, stupid cat!"

Ciel swung around in a circle, all the while groping aroung his back to try and wrench his blazer free of the animals claws. But the cat was relentless, it held on.

"Sebastian! SEBASTIAN!" Ciel screamed, trying desperatley to get the cat to let go.

Immediatley, the butler was there with a concerned expression.

"Young master?" Sebastian started quickly, but stopped when he took in the sight before him.

Ciel let out another yell as he saw the butler.

"Don't just stand there, get this thing off of me!" he yelled angerly.

Sebastian moved quickly and easily pulled the cat from Ciel's blazer. The cat stilled in Sebastian's hands and let out a another meow.

Ciel stood up straight, but flustered and caught his breath as he looked over at the cat in Sebastian's looked at the cat then back at Ciel.

"Young master, what did you do?" he asked

Ciel clenched his fists tightly.

"I didn't do a bloody thing! That thing attacked me before I could do anything!" Ciel retorted.

Ciel looked at the cat with disgust before saying,

"Get rid of it.."

Sebastian felt the cat's paws and sighed.

"But master, she's so soft...and perfect."

Ciel snorted with anger.

"Are you refusing an order? Get rid of it."

Sebastian looked down and exhaled.

"Yes, master..."

After that, the day continued normally, and Ciel never saw the cat again. However, little did he know that Sebastian had a little friend living in his room.

* * *

Sorry if this was short or felt rushed. DX

I just felt like I needed to put up something.

Thank you so much for reading, and if you could, PLEASE leave a review.

Reviews always make so happy! ^_^

Also, I want to say a thank you to Promocat. They have reviewed both my drabbes before this one and I just wanted to say i really appreciate it. :)


End file.
